


100 Themes Challenge 2021

by DarkBlueSoul012



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Error-Centric, Jealous Ink, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSoul012/pseuds/DarkBlueSoul012
Summary: Mixed variations 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 from the 100 Themes Challenge in DeviantArt.Here's the link if ya'll would like to try it yourselves:https://www.deviantart.com/100themeschallenge/blog/33698666/Stories would be mostly Error centric.But other than that, enjoy!
Relationships: Nightmare/Error, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Novel

**Author's Note:**

> AUs or characters doesn't belong to me unless I said so. Undertale belongs to the one and only Toby Fox, and it's AUs belongs to their wonderful creators out there. I only own the story and the plot. The characters' characteristics will change and be altered for the sake of each and every story.

Error sat down on the ‘floor’ of the Anti-Void, contemplating his life. ‘It feels like a novel’ he thinks. 

A very sad, long and painful on-going novel written by those selfish creators just so they can satisfy their needs for entertainment. “Void, they might be writing another one now, actually” Error muttered to himself as he summoned his strings to lower his beanbag and laid on it. 

He put on his glasses, summoned more stings and began a new project, “Let’s just hope this novel is good in the future chapters” he said, the soft clinking of his knitting needles the only sound in the vast Anti-Void.


	2. Heaven

Error gently drifted among the clouds of an AU. This AU in particular was inspired by one of Earth’s neighboring gaseous planets, but instead of gas, it’s just clouds and no gravity. This AU was incomplete, thus, there are no humans or monsters inhabiting it. It’s beautiful at the day, like floating on a world made purely of cotton.

But Error swears the AU’s night time could almost rival Outertale’s beauty. With the clouds being a beautiful shade of lavender and the stars decorating the dark blanket called sky, it almost looks like heaven. And to Error, heaven is somewhere he can finally have peace and quiet: undisturbed by anyone or anything. He decided to savor the peace in this temporary heaven.


	3. Triangle

Error glanced at Ink, whose eyelights are quickly shifting from shape to shape; although most of the shapes are either a crosshair, skull, cross or a dot but in different colors. 

Error narrowed his eyes at Ink as the other approached him, not acknowledging Nightmare who’s currently with Error; his strings tied to the tar-covered skeleton’s wrist, their way of holding hands.

“Error!” Ink greeted happily and the glitch growled at him, Nightmare standing tense at his side. 

“What do you want, Ink?” Error asked through gritted teeth, moving back and nearer Nightmare’s space as the paint-wielding skeleton bounded up closer to them. 

“What are you doing with Nightmare?! You two look like you're dating!” Ink grinned at them, but his happy smile is betrayed by the crosshair and skull combo his eyelights are currently displaying. 

“It is probably because we ARE dating, artist” Nightmare’s deep but calming tone sounded out, but Ink ignored the goopy skeleton in favor of looking at Error still, his eyelights now changed to a cross mark and a silhouette of an octopus. 

Error summoned some strings and pushed Ink with them, “We’re dating, jackass. Now leave us alone and stop being a bother!” he said, opening a portal behind Ink and pushing him with his strings. 

What’s strange is that, Ink just let himself get pushed with a strange look on his face; he’s not smiling or frowning and his eyelights are just white circles like Classic’s. 

Error shook off the strange feeling crawling up his spine, he’s content with his mate, Nightmare. He doesn’t need any more complications like a love triangle forming.


	4. Puzzle

Error clicked his teeth in annoyance at Ink’s insistence to hang out with him. The artist has been bothering him lately, making him waste precious time on him than Nightmare, and it’s making him irritated. 

Error glared at the jigsaw puzzle on his floor in the Anti-Void. Did he mention that Ink has been putting trash in here? As well as keeping him trapped in place by the hardened ink? No? Well, there’s that.

Good thing the hardened ink merely makes his glitches hum and softly buzz, else he would’ve crashed a long time ago. But thinking about it, he’d rather crash right there and then so that Ink would get bored of him quickly and he gets to leave to spend more time with Nightmare.

The guardian is starting to get suspicious after-all. 

Error snarled again when Ink stopped mid-way on putting a piece in the puzzle, “It’s by column 34 row 43, dumbass!” he shouted.

“Oh! Yeah! You’re right!”, Ink placed the piece to its designated place and grinned at him, “You’re really helpful, glitchy! Thanks for spending time with me instead of Nightmare!” 

Error doesn’t like the heart and crosshair combo on Ink’s eyelights. 


	5. Pessimistic

Nightmare walked through the gloomy halls of his castle, a frown plastered on his face as his tentacles swayed and fidgeted by his back impatiently. 

Error, his beloved mate, barely visited him now. And if he ever does, he has little to no time before he is beckoned once more to do his job at destroying AUs. 

Don’t get him wrong, Nightmare knows the importance of Error’s job as one of the multiverse’s pillars and destroyer but sometimes, he can’t help but be the easily jealous partner in their relationship; especially when the artist’s, Ink’s, scent lingers upon Error during their meets. 

A lingering thought of Error cheating on him in exchange of Ink keeps popping in his mind but Nightmare wants to hold on to Error’s promise that he’s the only one the glitchy skeleton loves.

Nightmare opened the door to his office, where he heard the soft buzzing of Error’s glitches. 

“Hey, Night. How are you?” Error’s glitching voice sounded out in the room, making Nightmare feel shivers crawl up his spine. He smiled to his mate and was about to reply but the smile quickly fell to a frown when Nightmare saw a stain darker shade by his lover’s cheek. 

He lifted a phalange to wipe it off, it was ink.

Nightmare didn’t need to question further as the glitch immediately began explaining upon seeing Nightmare’s face, “It was Ink’s. He puked by my face when he got too close” Error said. 

“And why was his face close to yours’?” Nightmare asked calmly, though, dread and denial has started to seep into his SOUL. 

Error shivered, Nightmare has different levels of calm and this calm is the ‘I’m boiling in rage but I’ll let you explain yourself first’ type of calm. 

He coughed, “Trapped me in hardened ink and neared me to kiss me, he got too excited and overwhelmed and puked” Error explained.

Nightmare stared at him for a few moments, his gaze hard and calculating, his tentacles flicking rapidly behind him. Finally, he gave off a deep hum, wiped off the ink to a napkin from his inventory and walked around Error to sit behind his desk. 

“Night?” Error asked.

“I’m glad you visited me today Error, that’s really thoughtful of you, but I’m rather busy to spend time with anyone. I need to pass some paperwork before the deadline” Nightmare said, not looking at Error. 

Error slumped, “Nightmare, mate, I promise you, there’s nothing between me and Ink. He’s just being his annoying self” the glitch explained but Nightmare held a hand up, signaling for the glitchy skeleton to be quiet. 

Nightmare looked at him, though his eyelightss are hardened, “We’ll talk about this some other time, alright Error?” he started.

Error flinched, Nightmare usually calls him ‘my love’ now.

“But I’d rather have some alone time for now. I’m busy” Nightmare finished and went back to writing.

“Of course Night, I’ll be a string-pull away if ever you need me” Error said before vanishing through a portal. 

Minutes passed, Nightmare stopped scribbling on the paper and put his skull on his hands. Sometimes, he thinks of reasons why he’s always the unfortunate one. 


	6. Through the fire

Error tightened his strings as he walked through the fire in the middle of the destruction he caused in a random AU’s underground, the flames nothing but kissing his bones and tickling him as his tightened strings prevented Ink from wiggling away and out of his grip.

“Damn, Error! That’s so hot! Geddit? Cause you just walked through a fire?” Ink laughed, his eyelights changing rapidly in his paint overdose. 

Error frowned and yanked Ink so that they’re face to face, “Listen here, asshole. And I want you to remember it!” Error snarled at Ink, the other immediately going quiet but keeping his smile on his face, “I don’t care about you or any of your feelings. You can keep your good sans façade but you better stay away from me and Nightmare” the glitchy skeleton said. 

Ink tilted his head.

“But Error! Nightmare’s boring! Aren’t I more fun and interesting?!” the artist said, his smile once again betrayed by the emotions shown through his eyelights, a blue teardrop and a red crosshair. 

Error glared at Ink, “No, you’re a nuisance to me. And it would be beneficial for the both of us if you leave us alone. You got your AUs, you got Dream and Blue. Leave me and Night alone or I’ll make sure you won’t get a taste of your paints ever again” he said.

The look Ink gave Error was something that would hunt Error’s dreams. 

“I don’t care! If it means I can have you, even if it’s the exchange of my paints, then I don’t care!” Ink smiled but Error chuckled. 

For a brief second, Ink saw a flame burst from Error’s eyelights, “Get this thing right, Ink. I. Don’t. Love. You” Error said before slamming Ink on the ground hard enough to break bones before tossing him through a portal that leads to another AU. 

Error’s certain Ink will come back to pester him and Nightmare, but he’ll be prepared and will retaliate. 


	7. King

Nightmare sighed as he leaned and slumped back to his chair. Finally, he’s finished with his paperworks for the day. 

Glancing at the clock, he finds out that he actually now has free time to spend with Error. “My lo-” Just as Nightmare was about to turn to where the glitchy skeleton usually hangs by and call for Error, he remembered that he made Error leave a few days ago, and the destroyer hasn’t returned yet.

“He’s probably with Ink again” Nightmare muttered and was about to sit back on his chair when suddenly, a portal opened and he was yanked through it by strings; holding him tight yet not hurting. 

“What is the meaning of this?! Error?!” Nightmare exclaimed as he landed on something soft, finding out that it’s his bed and that he’s in his bedroom. 

Soft fizzing and buzzing of glitches to his right made him turn to see Error standing there, holding a tray of Nightmare’s favorite tea and crackers, as well as a new book Nightmare’s slightly interested to check out.

“Hi, Night. Sorry that was sudden” the glitchy skeleton said as he placed the tray by Nightmare’s lap. 

“My lo- Error, what is the meaning of this?” Nightmare asked, looking at his mate. 

Error fidgeted with a string on both hands, looking away apologetically. “I wanna get back to you and say sorry for making you feel bad” the glitch said. 

Nightmare frowned and lifted a non-existent eyebrow, “Is this about Ink?” he sighed, putting the tray to the side, “I told you, we’ll talk about it someday but I think not today” he said. 

“I’m not exchanging you for Ink” 

This got Nightmare to halt in his actions, mid way on leaving the comfortable confines of his bed. 

When the goopy skeleton seemed to stop any actions to leave the bed or to leave him in general, Error continued, “Ink has been jealous and has been making ways to make me spend less time with you. I’m sorry for letting that get to you, but I promise it’s not gonna happen again” Error said, his mis-matched eyelights coming in contact with Nightmares’.

“Please, Night, lemme get back to you. Let me spoil you and treat you like a king” Error pleaded and Nightmare, after a few minutes, sighed and nodded.

“Alright, my love” and for once after days upon not seeing each other, Error saw his king smile at him again, making him smile back in return. 


	8. Voodoo

Error glanced at the doll version of himself on his hands. 

He has merged and stitched a part of his code into the doll to see if he’ll be able to feel through the thing.

He found it fascinating upon opening a portal to Voodootale, where the whole monster kind all practices voodoo, and the resident Sans make dolls that he uses to curse or to do other stuff too.

Though, this Sans’ way is sticking a piece of clothing or something directly from the monster and using magic. Error doesn’t have that kind of magic. Thus, he resulted in using codes instead, something he’s familiar and a master of manipulating.

Now that the doll is finished, it’s time to check the results. All he has to do is push his intent and he should be able anything that he will do to the doll version of him. 

Error ran a phalange gently on the doll’s cheek, he even made sure it has the same tear-mark lines as his. The glitchy skeleton shivered, feeling a phantom touch of his cheek being caressed. 

He then held the doll’s hand and squeezed it gently, he felt it too. His hands went to the doll’s head and started petting its head, he felt the petting sensations as he did it. 

Error smiled, hugging the doll close and giving himself a comforting feeling of being embraced in return, he could use this to his advantage.

Error went out his way and opened a lot of portal after his discovery, each one-way portal showing different sanses in their respective AUs. 

He sent out a string to one of them, the string fizzling with glitches at the tip; ready to retrieve a piece of code from whatever or whoever it’s gonna touch. 

  
  


Nightmare jumped slightly and felt something snaking on his arm. Looking down, he saw a string out of nowhere and wrapping around his wrist. He put his pen down and reached out for the snaking string. But before his other hand could come in contact with Error’s string, the thread unwrapped quickly and disappeared. 

Nightmare blinked in confusion before chuckling and picking up his pen once more. It seems like Error’s up to his own shenanigans again. As long as he doesn’t have to come and save Error’s boney ass from being critically beat up by the star guardians, he'll let him have his fun. 

  
  


Dust and Killer are both in the middle of sparing in the courtyard. Just as Killer leaped in the air to land a massive blow to Dust, the latter summoning sharpened bones to counter it, he felt something wrap around his waist that broke his strike. 

“Wha- ERROR!” Killer exclaimed, annoyed that his attack got interrupted by the glitchy skeleton he knew is now laughing behind a portal he couldn’t see. Dust snickered, having a string of his own from the destroyer wrapped gently around his wrist. 

Before both could either make any more comebacks, the strings snaked back through a portal; unwrapping from Dust’s wrist and dropping killer on the ground. The knife-wielding skeleton grunted as he was dropped unceremoniously on the ground, Dust laughing at his comerade’s misery. 

“Oh, yeah? You think that was funny, huh you ass?” Killer smirked, standing up and striking for Dust who prepared his stance. The two continued once more on their sparring.

Cross and Horror are at the kitchen, with Horror teaching cross the ways of being a cook. How did this happen? Cross wanted to learn to make tacos, and Horror happily obliged the monochromatic skeleton. 

As Cross was chopping up some tomatoes and onions, he noticed a string come out of nowhere and snaking gently around his fingers. He the heard Horror grunt from behind him, “You got strings too?” the skeleton asked and Cross turned to see the same blue strings wrapped gently around Horror’’s wrist. 

Cross replied yes. Humming, he flicked his fingers, the strings coming loose before snapping and striking something from under Cross’s cape. “Hey-!” the ex-royal guard yelped, seeing that the strings are now wrapped around a familiarly wrapped treat.

“You bastard! Give it back!” Cross cried but the strings and the chocolate bar disappeared in mid-air just as he was about to reach for it. 

“ERROR!”

The said glitchy skeleton laughed at Cross’s annoyance, unwrapping the chocolate and taking a bite from the stolen treat. He then sat back down on his bean bag, multiple familiar looking dolls scattered near him. 

He picked up the Horror and Cross sans dolls and started to input and merge the little bit of code to the inanimate objects, his own doll sitting pretty by his lap. 

He still has one more skeleton to go before he can call his work finished.

Blue crossed his arms as he lectured, yet again, his brother; the said lanky skeleton sitting lazily on the couch and barely giving attention to Blue. 

“Brother! For star’s sake! Stop-”

Blue was then roughly pushed from his spot. “Papyrus! What was that for?!” he asked from his place behind the lanky skeleton. 

However, said orange-clad skeleton is currently glaring at familiar blue strings waving in mid-air. “Oh! It seems like Error wanted something!” Blue exclaimed, smiling. 

Orange frowned, “Dunno, bro. Maybe he’s planning on kidnapping you again or throwing me another dumpster” he said. 

“First of all, Papy, if Error wanted to kidnap me, he’d show himself and brag about it because he’s vain like that, and not wave his strings around like what he’s currently doing now!” Blue said, gesturing to the strings in front of Orange the the ones gently wrapped around his fingers, the other skeleton sputtered. 

“And second, it’s your fault in the first place that Error did that to you! You were being mean and disrespectful! I know what Error did was incorrect as well, and I plan on lecturing him about it when we meet again, but I think you got what you deserve” Blue huffed, the string then letting go of his fingers and disappearing. 

Orange gave a sigh of relief when the strings disappeared, but groaned once Blue restarted the lecture he was telling him before the strings arrived.

Error grinned at Oranges’s annoyed face and beckoned the string with Blue’s code in it near him. He lifted an Swap sans doll and began to input Blue’s code in it. 

Few days after the weird occurrence of Error’s string coming out of nowhere and tangling on them, Nightmare and his gloom and doom boys suddenly felt an odd sensation simultaneously. 

“D’ya feel that?” Killer asked, holding his chest, his target-shaped soul beating rapidly and his cheeks glowing a faint red. 

“It’s kinda like someone is hugging me” Cross murmured and ducked his face on his scarf, hiding the faint purple blush. 

Nightmare also felt the sensation but thought nothing of it as it’s not harming anyone in any way. 

It would’ve been fine to have the feeling of being hugged or nuzzled during the night or chill days, but Nightmare and the boys found it irritating that it happened again while they’re on a heist in an AU and are now fighting his brother and Ink. 

“Why does this keep happening, boss? It’s making it difficult for me to focus my strikes at Ink-blot here!” Killer growled, faint red dusting his cheeks in embarrassment. 

“I think I might have an idea,” Nightmare growled. “Boys, retreat” he commanded and opened a portal for his crew to jump through. 

Once in the living room, he looked at his boys, “Stay here, I shall investigate on the root of the frequent sensation we keep feeling” Nightmare said before going to his room and opening a portal to Error’s Anti-Void.

His black and tar-like nature is a stark contrast to the Anti-Void’s blinding white and it should’ve alerted a certain glitch. However, everything seemed quiet.

Nightmare walked to where Error usually hangs out, silent and alert. 

He halted on his tracks when we saw the familiar skull of the glitchy skeleton on the blue bean bag. He approached quietly, Error’s oddly quiet today. 

He peeked and his eye widened as he saw the destroyer, curled up on his bean bag, hugging dolls that resemble him and his gloom and doom boys. 

Nightmare grinned and wrapped a tentacle to his doll replica, feeling something wrap around him and restricting him the moment his tentacle coiled around it. “So this is what has been happening” he purred in delight at his discovery and the correct hunch of Error being related to the occurrences.

Error stirred from his nap at the noise and turned his head groggily. His eye-sockets then shot open and his body tensed as he saw Nightmare beside him, holding the Nightmare doll.

The guardian of negativity grinned at Error’s startled expression, a claw running through the skull of his doll replica, “Why, good morning destroyer” he purred.

Error shivered at the tone.

“Care to explain since when have you been doing voodoo?” Nightmare smiled and Error gulped, grinning sheepishly at his friend. 


End file.
